Deliverance
by roswellchick22
Summary: Dean confronts Castiel about everything, and I mean, everything. This is a sequel to "Yield not into Temptation" or it can be a stand-alone fic, whichever you prefer, but the plot bunnies wouldn’t leave me alone until I did this.


Title: Deliverance

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke, the CW, and co. own Supernatural and its characters.

Rating: PG-13

Genre/Pairing: Dean/Castiel, slash.  
Warnings: Spoilers really if you haven't seen 4x10 episode, still!

Notes: This is a sequel to "Yield not into Temptation" or it can be a stand-alone fic, whichever you prefer, but the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone until I did this.

Summary: Dean confronts Castiel about everything, and I mean, ieverything/i.

-----

A male figure stood in the middle of a closed off road, staring into the empty spaces of his Father's creation. He did not flinch or tense when he heard the approaching footsteps behind him.

It was Dean, and he was alone.

The other figure did not turn around just yet, just stared up at the midnight sky, full of stars before one of them caught his eye. "It's dying," he spoke in a whisper. "Beautiful, is it not? One of the amazing features God created…"

"I did not think you knew about stars, Cas."

That nickname of his, it broke the angel's spirit slightly. "You learn something every day, Dean." Then he turned his attention towards the older brother. It had only been a few days since the conflict between Alistair, Anna's profound influence on Dean, and watching over him that night. Castiel had to go away for a while, avoid all ties with Dean.

It wasn't God's will, but his own decision.

And now, both of them were staring at each other, the motel Dean and Sam was staying at for the night was only a few feet from them. "You called for me." It was more of a confirmation than a question.

And Dean looked away from him for a split second, and that answered the reeling question.

"You requested for me, and now I'm here. What's troubling you, Dean?" Castiel began to speak, very calm, but there was a hint of worrisome on his face.

"I told Sam," he paused, and that captured the angel's attention. "About everything, about Hell, and what I did. I assume you already knew." Dean spoke, having his hands in his pockets of his jeans and stared at the other man.

"I was not aware of your confession, Dean."

"I thought you angels did the whole see all, know all thing."

"We have the choice of…in your terms spy or not. I chose not to, Dean. I do give a sense of privacy." Castiel spoke, feeling the strain of his trench coat starting to weigh on his shoulders. "And how did he take it?"

Dean gave the usual shrug and his shoulder slumped. "In his own usual Sam like way, he took it better than I thought," he trailed off and saw the glazed look in Castiel's eyes, and his mark began to itch again.

"It's been bothering you, hasn't it?" Dean paused, and the mark he was given did itch. It felt like it was burning into his skin deeper and it wanted Castiel's hand upon it again.

And Castiel slowly approached Dean.

It seemed slow, but soon, he was close enough to Dean to reach out and touch him.

"You would know." Dean's response seemed to be cutthroat and cold.

"Dean, I have a confession."

The other man used his hand to put it up as a stop sign and cut Castiel off right there. "Please, I don't want to hear any more confessions. Your little friend, Uriel, told me that you liked me."

"That was not it. I need to-"

And for the first time, Castiel felt the presence of another's lips upon his.

His chapped lips hadn't touched a living soul and he dreamt of this moment when he carried Dean out of Hell in his arms. His angelic form did not know what to do, but the vessel, the instincts were heightened when he finally pressed his lips against the older brother's, feeling how soft and tender his lips were.

Was it possible to have such soft lips from a man?

Dean could fit in that category.

"I can't." Castiel pulled himself from Dean's hold, his lips, his ieverything./i "I spent hours…days…avoiding this. I don't know what's going on with me. Ever since I brought you from Hell, I've grown fond of you, Dean. And not just…you tempt me, Dean Winchester. Everything I've grown to love about being down here, learning about my Father's creatures, I'm losing myself, and I cannot allow that to happen."

The look on Dean's face, his jaw tightened, but he did not speak. "No."

As Castiel was turning on his heels to leave, he stopped.

"No," he spoke again. "You left before and I'm not letting you go so fuck it, help me God."

Castiel gave a disappointed look at Dean. "There's no need to use such language around God's name."

"You were in my room the other night, weren't you? I knew it couldn't be a dream because I felt…I felt your presence around me."

Castiel didn't speak.

He lowered his head and avoided the look upon Dean's face.

"I had to."

"Why?"

"Dean, I cannot answer that now."

"Then answer me this," Dean approached Castiel this time, and he heard the distant rumbling from above. It sounded like it was going to rain. "Do you...love me?"

The question caught the angel off guard and felt his vessel begin to tremble. "I love you more than you think, Dean. Being around you has taught me many things about human emotion, despite what Anna spoke of. Every angel is different, there are different sets of rules, and we're all given different emotions. And the longer I stay, more and more will I follow this path where I am afraid to go."

Dean had no words to describe the feeling that was bubbling inside of him.

And then, he felt a drop of water hit the tip of his nose. It was raining over them, and both men did not move to get out of the rain.

As if on cue, Castiel had turned back to face Dean who was only a couple of feet from him. "Dean…"

He had kissed Castiel, iagain/i, and this time he did not pull away. Dean wondered what possessed him to kiss another man, let alone an angel of the Lord. But the rain had overclouded his thoughts and he thought that it was ironic that the rain had built itself up and released over the city after Castiel's confession.

Then he felt Castiel tremble under his fingertips.

iWhat was he doing?/i he thought, but felt the angel's hand reach up to the exact area where his mark was and placed his hand over it, pressing gently. And for a brief moment, Dean had felt things from the other man, his thoughts, his feelings, his doubts. It gave a glimpse of what was hiding behind the vessel and for the first time, a real smile came across Dean's lips.

"Funny, is it?"

"Not at all, Cas." Dean was getting more used to that nickname than he should.

"Why must you call me that name?"

"Because I can, and you let me." Dean responded quickly. He braced himself to be struck down, punished, harmed for what he was doing, but nothing came but the rain.

Castiel had delivered Dean from Hell, and now it was his turn to save Castiel.

----


End file.
